In ventilated patients in ICU's there is no information relating sleep to clinical assessment of sleep, to interventions that may improve sleep or to weaning outcomes. We will test the hypothesis that sleep cannot be assessed clinically, that quality can be improved by simple nursing interventions and that sleep quality relates to weaning. We propose a pilot study in 12 subjects to measure sleep and to determine factors relating to it and to weaning from mechanical ventilation. New protocol.